


He Ate All the Crops

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding (mentioned), Cock milking, Collars, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: He ate your crops and now he's gonna pay
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	He Ate All the Crops

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on AO3 (tumblr deleted the name :( sorry)
> 
> NGL, I don’t love how this turned out, but I put work into this, so here it is.

Trigger Warning: (Cock) milking, dub con, heat, (rope) collar, breeding (mentioned)

Three nights in a row. The same feral cat had broken into your food storage three fucking nights in a row. There was hardly anything left for your monsters, let alone you. It would take so much fertilizer just to get your plants ready to yield. Something had to be done. 

You waited out by the well, a rope in your hand as you watched the mangy cat stalk through your crops. He was looking for your shrubstick plant, the one that took the longest time to grow each season. No way were you letting him get into those again. 

You popped open a bottle of cat fertilizer, knowing the smell would attract a male in heat far more affectively than any promise of delicious food. You watched as the cat stopped, tail flicking and nose in the air as he caught the scent. He slunk towards you, dark eyes wide as he came to your side to sniff at the bottle. 

He was on the larger side, tall but not very wide, with long curly black hair. A cresent moon shaped scar hung under one of his eyes, stray tuffs of dark fur around his chin making him look like he had stubble. 

Quickly you reached for his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze which immediately had him rutting against you. He was painfully hard, desperate for release in his heat. You used your other hand tie the rope around his throat before sinking down to to rub his balls, gently massaging the parts you could reach until he groaned, ears back and tail curled. He needed this, poor thing. You almost felt bad, then you remembered how many of your crops were eaten.

You started pumping him, nice and slow until he was yowling for more, for that rough stimulation his species craved. “C’mon,” you pushed, “cum for me.” 

The scruffy cat bucked into your hand hard, the pink top of his barbed cock twitching once before he came, shooting a load of cum right onto your crystant plant. Well, at least you wouldn’t have to fertilize it tomorrow. 

You tightened the rope around his neck and dragged him toward your barn. The cat, you deemed Shouta, pulled and clawed at the ground, but you were a professional and he was a cat in heat. To get him to the barn, all you had to do was grab his balls and he was following you, begging for another touch. Another cat to add to your monsters. You may have lost crops but you’d gained a monster to breed.


End file.
